Moonless
by Muk
Summary: Shikamaru resting after a mission in his clan's own forest at night. Ino joining him. Rated 18, one of my softer ero stories. I didn't think I could write like this.


Author's notes: Naruto & co. property of Kishimoto, etc.

So this lemon is dedicated to Tifa, since she's asked for a ino x shika. This is a one shot, don't expect more

As usual not betaed, Rated 18+

---------------

Green with a hint of yellow and white. That's how my cup of tea looks like. In the reflection of my silver lighter there is a beauty in it words are unable to describe. Smelling the fumes from my china cup wakes my senses up. A single sip and I feel how my body warms up in the cold night, revitalizing my body.

A rustle in the bushes, my eyes wanders towards the sounds direction, yet my head doesn't turn. I know this pattern. It's a deer within my clans forest, my left hand reaches into my pocket and grab some nuts and berries I carry with me all the time.

Leaning against a tall tree's trunk I stretch out my left hand with the berries. In my right hand I hold my cup of tea. Sipping I wait patiently, a heart beat, two heart beats, soon I stop counting. Instead I just stare into the dark black eyes that this young deer has. It's infinite depth mesmerizing me. Slowly the darkness spreads soothing my heart, then I feel a warm lips touch stretched out left hand. My left hand feels how the deer's tongue grabs for the nuts and berries, and as it grabs all them, I let my left hand slide and stroke along its snout.

My right hand lowers its cup onto the near by grass and I move it towards the deer. I am stroking it and patting it around its neck with my right hand while cribbing its under its chin with my left hand.

The deer lowers itself into a resting position while I pet it, time flies by when I notice a light breeze from behind me. Something soft and light is touching right cheeks. Directing my view to what is touching me I notice even in this moonless night the bright golden blond hair weaving and touching my cheeks.

It smells sweet, like honey, I close my eyes taking a deep breath enjoying the sweet sent before opening them again seeing Ino standing behind me.

She's smiling at me. I stand up and look deep into her cyan blue eyes. They are just as mesmerizing if not more mesmerizing than the little deer I've been playing with. My right hand slips behind her stroking her long blond hair.

It seems as if she's relaxing at my rhythmic stroke of her hair and she motions her head a little closer to mine wanting me to kiss her, however I don't follow suit. Her eyes open in a surprise as she doesn't expect me to wanting to kiss her. Though I am waiting for just that moment and snatch away that kiss she wants.

A short 'hmmhmm' comes out of her that is quickly muffled in the kiss we are having. I find a tongue sticking itself into my mouth and my tongue touches the 'foreign' tongue. With what control I am able to muster I try to hold onto her tongue with mine, however it is quiet difficult, since our tongue is not as long as that of a deer's. I try again and again to hold onto it, rubbing it and sliding on it in different ways. To her it seems I am playing with her tongue as she bend her back more and more to each attempt of mine to grab hold of her tongue.

My right hand is now all that is supporting her and mine weight keeping us standing. My left is holding her head so I may keep kissing her while her hands are warped around my body. My eyes are still starring into hers. I am thinking of using my shadow jutsu to unclothe her, before I remember tonight there is no moon nor have I started a campfire. There is no shadow for me to use, just the darkness of the night. I sign, blowing air into her mouth, surprised she breaks up the kiss.

"What is wrong?" she asks in her sweet feminine voice.

"Just something insignificantly bothersome," I answer before I motion my left hand towards her zipper. She looks at me strangely as she seems to be expecting me to use my shadow jutsu to unclothe her.

"You should me better by now," I answer her look, hinting towards the sky. She looks up trying hard to gaze beyond the crown of dark black leaves. As she gazes beyond the leaves into the stars I kiss her still cloth clitoris and lick her vagina. She moans softly to the arousing touches.

I feel how my blood flows and pumps itself into my penis as I keep hearing her moaning to me stimulating her clit. All the while my left hand has been working on unbuttoning her top, with very little progress made. Too much attention of mine is devoted with teasing and playing with her clit and vagina, and the fact that I do play with her breast every now and so often with my left hand doesn't contribute to unclothing her.

Her breathing picks up and she moans out louder and even through her wet underwear I am able to taste her liquid, or is it just my saliva that's been soaking her wet? Well, I care not really since I just lick her opening once more.

"I ..."

"hmmm?" I muffle out of her vagina.

"I … I ….. want ….. your …. lam …..p p...o.......le in me," she manages to say while moaning.

"W...h....a...t?" I muffle blowing air into her vagina and continue licking and kissing it.

Suddenly her sweaty hands push my head away from her vagina.

"I said I want your cock, your cold and hard lamp pole in my pussy and for crying out loud, you are the worst at unbuttoning and unclothing someone," she says straight at me.

I guess I teased her too much and her other side showed, the Ino who's been demanding and bossy, the one I knew from the academy days. She unclothes herself and then looks at me again, noticing my hard cock sticking and pressing itself out of my pants. She unclothes me as well before suddenly shacking and shivering her entire body. The cold air and her sweaty body must have cooled her too quickly. Her skin tightens up and I too feel the cold creeping up my body slowly like a shadow.

The young deer is still resting next to us and I hold Ino's hand guiding her onto the deer. It's soft pelt warming us as we lean against it. I lay my back to the deer's back while Ino climbs on top of me, her vagina facing my face while she licks my penis.

I stick my tongue into her vagina, blowing a few breath of air into it before continue to play with it. My right hand plays with her breasts while I slowly tip and tap my left fingers along her butt towards her butthole, tapping it lightly. She shakes wildly at being teased not only in her vagina but also her butthole.

Her tongue on the other hand has wrapped itself around right behind my cocks head. It feels strange, exhilarating since I can feel with the tip of my penis her wet inside mouth. Though she's quiet down, since she's giving me a head, she still moans while I've penetrated her vagina with two fingers, opening it and stirring her. I notice how it become harder and harder to open up her vagina as she's tightening up her muscles and coming close to her climax.I too can feel reaching my climax approaching as she now deep throating my penis.

Her breathing teases my tighten balls as she's keeping my penis deep in her throat for a while now. She seems ready to squirt so I bite lightly down on her clitoris and at the same time push my fingers into her butthole and indeed that's all the push she needs. A fountain of liquid spray onto my face and my penis touches a wall inside her throat. I feel this electrical signal rushing through my entire body how it triggers my muscles that press my own semen into my penis and shoots it out deep into her throat.

Her head flies high as the semen enter her throat. A natural reflex she gags and coughs, semen dripping down her mouth. I hear a slurping and licking sound. I myself lick what juices I can off my face before digging back into her vagina but I feel how she lifts herself off my face and I slurp as much as I can before her vagina completely separates itself from my face.

She switches her position and grabs hold of my soft and deflated penis with her hand teasing me as well as her own vagina with it. Her back lies now on the deers back as well and I straighten myself up. I feel quickly my blood flowing back into my penis and while she's still teasing herself with it, I push it into her vagina. She moans out her hands stretching out to me. I let her grab hold of my waist while I hold her. I pump her slowly for a while and she moans with each stroke.

Playing with her breasts with my mouth I slowly lick her further up until I reach her neck, kissing her on her neck, cheek and her lips. Her tongue sticks out wanting to be teased, but I move away towards her ear, kissing it and breathing air and tickling it with my lips and tongue. I even slurp on her earring. She herself lifts herself up licking my cheek and bits softly into my ear as well in respond my teasing.

"Moar," she whispers as I am continuing to slowly pump penis in and out of her vagina. "Harder," she demands as I don't seem to respond to her request.

"Sure," I reply, kissing her, I move her away up from the deer's back and make her face the deer. She grabs hold onto its back with her hands sticking out her ass up into the sky and me. However I quickly grab something silver and cold from my clothing and she who's growing impatient says, "What's keeping you, stick it in already."

I do as she asks and stick the cold silver lighter into her vagina, "ohhhhhhhh" she responds to the cold lighter. "What did you put inside me? A kunai?"

"Why don't you try and figure it out?" I respond pushing it deeper into her vagina. Meanwhile my penis finds its way into her other hole, poking it and slowly slipping deeper into it. Her anal slowly adjusts itself to my penis' size and after a few more strokes my entire penis is inside her asshole.

Even so my left hand keep playing with her clit and pushing the lighter back in that her vagina keeps trying to push out. My right hand takes hold of her right arm, holding it on her back in a position that takes away her movement. "Ready or not," I say and start pumping faster and faster in her asshole. Restricted as she is, she is enjoying it, the teasing in her vagina, the rubbing and pumping in her asshole as she moans out loud, closing her hand into a fist and tightening her entire body.

She climaxes shooting out that lighter out her vagina, through my stretched out legs onto the grass. She breathes out loud, but I haven finished yet, since my cock is still hard. I turn her around leaning her back once more against the deer's back and place my penis into her vagina. Her tongue is partially hanging out of her mouth, I lick it with my own before kissing her and teasing her tongue. I start pumping once again quickly, short and hard, she separates her mouth from mine grasping for air. Her eyes are starring into the crown of leaves.

I moan out loud as I reach my climax not waiting whether or not we are on the same wavelength I shoot out my second volley. I relax myself sitting down finally and leaning myself against the deer's stomach.

Ino having been just stimulated, isn't satisfied and sits herself on my legs and humps my penis back stiff, but I am too exhausted to follow suit. Seeing as tired as I am, she humps herself with my penis sticking inside her, playing with her own breasts. I just stare at her vigor and constitution, but I also stare at her beautiful female body, slowly I move hands back and grab hold of her torso. I just cannot let go of this beauty, and slowly I match my hips movement to hers. We look at each others eye for a long time, while humping and pumping. It seems even though its arousing our stare is far more exciting and our sex is just complimenting it.

I know not how long we just stare at each other like that, but then I feel her vagina tightening once more, and brings me out of my mesmerization. My blood too rushes to my head and without warning I shoot out my semen as she sends waves of tightened muscles down her vagina.

We kiss each other before leaning against the deer resting grabbing each other. She closes her eye, I kiss her one last time before I close my eyes as well and darkness closes the curtain for the night.


End file.
